pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Die Schwester Der Pfleger
Die Zeitschrift Die Schwester Der Pfleger erscheint seit 1961 als Zeitschrift für die Krankenpflege (später: Gesundheits- und Krankenpflege) auf deutsch. Sie wird von vielen Berufsangehörigen gelesen. RedakteurInnen: (waren) Brigitte Teigeler, Stephan Lücke und Nadine Millich; der Herausgeber ist der Verlag: Bibliomed Medizinische Verlagsgesellschaft mbH, Melsungen. [thumb|399px|link=https://www.bibliomed-pflege.de/zeitschriften/die-schwester-der-pfleger/|Beispiel Titelseite 3/18, [https://www.bibliomed-pflege.de/zeitschriften/die-schwester-der-pfleger/ gehe zu ]] Die Schwester Der Pfleger 2019 erscheint der 58. Jahrgang. Erscheinungsweise: monatlich. Ihre Stellenanzeigen sind jeweils umfangreich und aktuell. Die Zeitschrift publiziert Beiträge zur Aus-, Fort- und Weiterbildung des Pflegepersonals in Krankenhäusern, Rehakliniken und Pflegeheimen. ... Seit einigen Jahren ist sie offizielles Organ des [Deutschen Berufsverbandes für Pflegeberufe. Aktuelle Beispiele von Artikelthemen (4/2017): * Ausgabe 4/2017 - Was tun gegen den Personalmangel? ::(vom 27.03.17) *Personalnot - Am Anschlag * Erfahrungsbericht „Für ein ,Gerade so‘ habe ich diesen Beruf nicht gelernt“ * Personalmangel in der Pflege "Eine neue Form der Unerträglichkeit" Praxis *Infektionsschutz - Händehygiene first! * Studie- Gesetzliche Personalvorgaben in den USA und Australien * Stuhlmanagement: Ein komplexer Prozess * Resilienz - Widerstandsfähig wie ein Löwenzahn Management *Qualitätsentwicklung in der Pflege - Auf dem Weg zum Magnetkrankenhaus * Ist eine Versetzung rechtens? Serie Rechtsfragen * Neue Entgeltordnung: Mehr Gehalt für Pflegende? Forschung * Studie - Digitalisierung aktiv mitgestalten Bildung * Master-Absolventen auf dem Arbeitsmarkt - Experten in der Warteschleife u.a.m. Daten * Verlag: Verlag] * ISSN: 0340-5303 (print), online: * Jahresabonnement Inland (mit Versand) 54,00 € * Homepage bei: verlag bibliomed.de ** Zum Artikel-Archiv ** Mediadaten Inhaltsregister * die Jahresinhaltsverzeichnisse zum Heftarchiv 2016 In: Die Schwester Der Pfleger 2017, Seiten xx-yy * online hier 2015 In: Die Schwester Der Pfleger 2016, Seiten xx-yy * online hier Okt 15 * FEM-Leitlinie * Mundpflege …… 2014 z. B. Advanced Nursing Practice – Mit Master am Patientenbett Von Brigitte Teigeler Pflegeexperten APN – Die Pflege voranbringen Von H. Schmitte, A. Kaden Das Erleben der OP-Verschiebung – „Wan geht’s denn los?“ Von Dr. German Quernheim Präoperative Konzepte – Gut Betreut vor der OP Gespräche mit Schwerstkranken – Die Kraft der Worte Von Corinna Kohröde-Warnken Kommunikation mit Sterbenskranken – „Der Sterbende muss sich aussprechen dürfen“ Interview mit Prof. Dr. Ernst Engelke Selbstverwaltung – Die Pflegekammer kommt! JA, warum denn nicht? Von Prof. Dr. Frank Weidner Pflegekammer: Historische Chance Von Stephan Lücke Aufgaben einer Landesärztekammer – „Beratung steht für uns an erster Stelle“ Interview mit Christoph Wollek und Prof. Dr. Frank Weidner Vergleichsstudie – Nachts im Krankenhaus Von Prof. Christel Bienstein und Prof. Dr. Herbert Mayer Gesundheit und Schichtdienst – Leben gegen die innere Uhr Von Albert Haufs Nachtwachenpool – Ein Segen für die Nacht Von Nadine Millich Freiberuflichkeit in der Pflege – Der Preis der Unabhängigkeit Von Nadine Millich Zukunft der selbstständigen Pflegetätigkeit „Tiefpunkt noch nicht erreicht“ Interview mit Patricia Drube ausgeblendet - noch zu barb. Antiemetika – Heilmittel Ingwer Von Nicole Imwinkelried und Nina Pfammatter „Wünsch dir was oder – Wie kommen wir über die nächsten vier Jahre?“ Von Michael J. Huneke Mundgesundheit in der Pflege Von Prof. Dr. Dietmar Österreich und Dr. Sebastian Ziller Pflege-Rally ... um die erste Pflegekammer in Deutschland Von Dr. Marliese Biederbeck Erfolgreich führen in der Pflege – Zeit, Zufriedenheit und Kultur Von Dr. Georg Ludwig Hellmann Frühlingszeit = Messezeit Von Andrea Weskamm Exellenz in der Pflege – Die Magnetreise geht weiter Von Franz Wagner Wird es Frühling in der Pflege? Von Prof. Dr. Margarete Reinhardt Pflege im Krankenhaus Professionalität: Arbeitsbedingungen als Stolperstein Von Christoph Bräutigam, Michaela Evans, Fikret Öz Studie – Wie werden Pflege-Einrichtungen ausgewählt? Von Max Geraedts, Thomas Brechtel, Ralf Zöll Pflegen attraktiv machen Von Johanna Knüppel Einarbeitung in der Pflege – Einarbeitung beim Berufseinstieg Von N. Rosenfeld, P. Rais Parsi, C. Kesting, J.D.Roeder Was hält das Pflegestärkungsgesetz? Von Amelie Jansen Pflege chronisch Kranker – Leben mit chronischer Erkrankung gestalten Von Prof. Dr. Andreas Büscher Neue Besen kehren gut Von Marita Mauritz Pflegemanagement – der Versuch einer Erklärung des Begriffs Von Dr. Sabine Proksch Ausbildungsreform jetzt! Von Gertrud Stöcker Astra-Projekt Aktive Stressprävention durch Raucherfreiheit in der Pflege Von Katrin Schulze, Dr. Anneke Bühler Herbstzeit – Erntezeit von Uwe Seibel Resilienz – Selbstreflexion – selbst – Wert – Selbstwirksamkeit Von Siegfried Huhn Pflegestärkungsgesetz – Und es bewegt sich doch was! Von Franz Wagner Deutscher Pflegenotstand – Globale Gesundheits-Fachkräftekrise Von Heino Güllemann Ohne uns geht es nicht Von Christel Bienstein 12/14 1197 Leistungserfassung – Pflegeleistungen erfassen mit ICNP Von Peter Tackenberger 12/14 1204 2013 Editorial Zeiten ändern sich – Ihre Zeitschrift auch Von Markus Boucsein Mut zur Trauer Von Brigitte Teigeler Grenzen setzen Von Brigitte Teigeler Gefährliche Gerinnsel Von Stephan Lücke Ich sage „Auf Wiedersehen“ Von Markus Boucsein Wann sollte Pflege beginnen? Von Brigitte Teigeler Pflege ist Kommunikation Von Stephan Lücke Wir bauchen ein nationales Pflegeforschungsinstitut Von Brigitte Teigeler Demenzkranke im Krankenhaus Von Stephan Lücke Gewalt durch Pflege Von Brigitte Teigeler ZVD Stephan Lücke Personalimport Von Brigitte Teigeler Mal eine Frage Hat sich das Pflegestudium gelohnt? Wie schaffen Sie den nötigen Ausgleich zum Job? Was mögen Sie an Ihrer Arbeit besonders? Möchten Sie eine Pflegekammer? Wie vereinbaren Sie Familie und Beruf? Wie klappt bei Ihnen die Zusammenarbeit mit Ärzten?Wie sollten sich generalistisch ausgebildete Pflegende nennen? Möchten Sie bis zur Rente in der Pflege arbeiten? Ist die Anrede „Schwester“ noch zeitgemäß? Brauchen wir mehr Servicepersonal in der Pflege? Brauchen wir mehr Pflegende aus dem Ausland? Sind Roboter in der Pflege sinnvoll? Top-Thema Pflege fokussieren Von Lynn Jensen „Es ist viel mehr Sensibilität notwendig“ Interview mit Maria Griesbacher Zeit zu trauern Von Ute Reckzeh Abschied in Würde Von Marly Joosten Wie begleiten Sie Trauer? Statements „Immer 150 Prozent gegeben“ Von Stephan Lücke „Wir müssen lernen, auf die eigene psychische Gesundheit zu achten“ Interview mit PD Dr. Michael Franz Einfach mal abschalten Thromboembolie: So können Sie vorbeugen! Von Gabriele Bartoszek und Stephan Nadolny Praktische Helfer zur Thromboseprophylaxe „Bewusstes Berühren schafft Geborgenheit” Interview mit Annette Berggötz „Willkommen in unseren guten Händen“ Statements Pflege von Diagnose an Von Dr. Tobias Mai „Ich musste mich an mich neu gewöhnen“ Interview mit Stefan Berg 07/13 634 08/13 738 09/13 842 10/13 946 11/13 1052 12/13 1156 01/13 10 Seite 2 Pflege ist Kommunikation! Von Prof. Dr. Angelika Zegelin „Entscheidend ist eine Haltung der Eingelassenheit“ Interview mit Günter G. Bamberg Sprechen Sie patientisch?! Von Christiane Fruht „Ein freundliches Lächeln öffnet viele Türen“ Interview mit Zeynep Babadagi-Hardt Muslimischen Ritualen Raum geben Von Mustafa Celik Neue Wege gehen Von Christiane Pinkert und Dr. Brnhard Holle Wie anpassungsfähig ist das Krankenhaus? Von Dr. Klaus Wingenfeld Wir brauchen gute pflegerische Konzepte Interview mit Prof. Dr. Michael Isfort Grenzenverletzung – Misshandlung – Vernachlässigung Von Siegfried Huhn Wir brauchen eine Kultur, in der über Gewalt gesprochen werden darf Interview mit Martin Stöver Wie lässt sich Gewalt vermeiden? Statements ZVK: Viel mehr als Routine Von C. Hermes, O. Rothaug, D. Kalinic Port: Dauerhaft gut versorgt Von Matthias Naegele „Geht bloß nicht nach Deutschland!“ Von Thomas Grether Kraftakt für beide Seiten Von Stephan Lücke Ausländische Pflegende willkommen Statements Positionen/Pro und Contra Wird in der Pflege zu viel kontrolliert? Von Patricia Drube, Dr. Ottilie Randzio Pflegekräfte aus dem Ausland anwerben? Von Jochen Rindfleisch-Jantzon, Ulrike Carlsen Seite 3 Müssen 20 Prozent studieren? Von Prof. Dr. Anne Friedrichs, Prof. Dr. Bernhard Kempen Ausbildungsverkürzung sinnvoll? Von Thomas Knieling, Gertrud Stöcker Waschen ohne Wasser? Von Evelyn Weidner, Dita Schmidt Sind Teildienste zumutbar? Von Tom Philipp, Thomas Giboni Haustiere im Pflegeheim? Von Christine Sowinski, Siegfied Niklas Macht Verblisterung Sinn? Von Sven von Cisewki, Sebastian Riebandt Demenzdörfer: Bessere Lebensqualität? Von Jan Bennewitz, Univ.-Prof. Dr. Hermann Brandenburg Veggie-Day in Krankenhäusern? Von Elisabeth Scharfenberg, Stefan Ott Bessere Pflege durch Studierte? Von Dr. Inge Eberl, Karsten Hartdegen Pflegen + Unterstützen Selbst etwas bewirken Von Sabine Josten Hände richtig schützen und pflegen Von Siegfried Niklas Die Kunst der Achtsamkeit Von B. Kraft, M. Rimbach, Dr. C. Gerhard Subkutane Infusion sicher anwenden Von Siegfried Huhn Orientierung bieten, Stress abbauen Von R. Noelle, M. Baumeister, M. Guhra, M. Schulz „Endlich komme ich wieder zur Ruhe“ Von Stephan Lücke Sanierung ist Muss Von Dr. Bernd Nebeling Schweigen ist üblich – Reden ist Gold Ein Kommentar von Reinhard Leopold Seite 4 Blase ist nicht gleich Blase! Von Stefan Baum et al. Tracheotomierte Patienten sicher versorgen Von Dr. Melanie Weinert und Manuela Motzko Das Selbst erhalten Von Günther Robl und Dr. Barbara Romero Mehr Hinwendung zum Demenzkranken Von Jörg Burbaum Unmotivierte Patienten motivieren Von Prof. Dr. Michael Schulz, Dr. Georg Kremer und Michael Löhr Für mehr Bequemlichkeit sorgen Von Steve Strupeit und Gonda Bauernfeind Sich in den Patienten hineinfühlen Von Dr. Christoph Gerhard Harnkatheter: Neue Leitlinie gibt Hinweise zur Pflege Von Veronika Geng Mobilitätsmonitor warnt bei Immobilität Von Prof. Dr. Walter O. Seiler und Dr. Michael Sauter Ein aussichtsloser Kampf? Von Florian Tölle Pflege von „Lebensadern“ Von Dr. Dietmar Wiederhold „Zu Hause ist es ganz anders“ Von Brigitte Teigeler Erleben im Hier und Jetzt Von Heike Walper Die Kunst des Erspürens Von Prof. Dr. Martin Moers Frühe Hochkulturen: Zwischen Magie und moderner Medizin Von Stephan Lücke „Diabetiker können gleich nach dem Spitzen essen“ Interview mit Dr. Nicole Müller Schlafapnoe: Was Pflegende wissen müssen Von Reinhard Wagner und Susanne Noltemeier Neugier ist der Beginn von allem Von Margit Hertlein „Ich bin gerne Vorbild“ Von Stephan Lücke 02/13 144 02/13 150 02/13 154 02/13 174 02/13 178 03/13 234 03/13 238 03/13 242 03/13 246 03/13 250 03/13 254 04/13 332 04/13 339 04/13 342 04/13 348 04/13 351 04/13 352 04/13 356 05/13 442 Seite 5 Einem Sturz gezielt vorbeugen Von Siegfried Huhn Nachfrage boomt Von Sebastian Ehrlich Flächen richtig desinfizieren Von Siegfried Niklas Pflege in der Forensik ist Beziehungsarbeit Von Dr. Heinz Kammeier Zwischen Fürsorge und Kontrolle Von Sebastian Riebandt „100 Prozent Mensch“ Von Dorothee Schulte Achtsam bleiben! Von Dita Schmidt Verbandwechsel: Nach Plan vorgehen Von Kerstin Protz Leben in pinkfarbenen Schuhen Von Corinna Kohröde-Warnken Hilfe beim Weg zurück ins Leben Von M. Grieser, M. Löhr, B. Kozel Nicht gelobt werden wir schon Von Margit Hertlein Diagnose Brustkrebs: Mit den Kindern darüber reden Von Ilona Baum Bedürfnisorientierung ist entscheidend Von Mareike Tolsdorf und Angelika Abt-Zegelin Auf der Straße und pflegebedürftig Von Sabine Josten Die „Dritten“ richtig pflegen Von Gunda Panning Gut essen trotz Chemo und Bestrahlung Von Beate Ebbers Vom Entblocken zur Dekanülierung Von Dr. Melanie Weinert und Manuela Motzko „Ich will nach Hause“ Von Anna-Barbara Schlüer Achtung Baby an Bord Von Dorothee Schulte 05/13 446 05/13 450 05/13 454 05/13 460 05/13 464 06/13 544 06/13 548 06/13 552 06/13 558 06/13 562 06/13 568 06/13 591 06/13 596 07/13 652 07/13 658 07/13 662 07/13 666 07/13 670 08/13 754 Seite 6 Warum sollten Pflegende Ihre Partei wählen? Statements von Bundestagsabgeordneten So gelingen aussagekräftige Wundfotos Von Dr. Heinz-Dieter Hoppe und Zeynep Babadagi-Hardt Herausforderndes Verhalten verstehen Von Ludger Busse Produktiv alt werden Von Friedhilde Bartels Antike Medizin und Pflege: Wandel durch neues Denken Von Stephan Lücke Was zählt? Von Stephan Lücke Mit allen Sinnen Von Kerstin Protz Pflegepraktikum in Nepal – mit 59 Von Stephanie Maier Fallstricke kennen und meistern Von Bernd Ley Von der Intensivpflege lernen Von R. Dubb, A. Kaltwasser, T. Müller-Wolff Fixierung – Bauchgurte und ihre Risiken Von C. Krüger, R. Möhler, Prof. Dr. Meyer Nah am Patienten Von Elisabeth Kohnen Routine mit Risiken Von Michael Schwenk Gemeinsam Abschied nehmen Von Elisabeth Feldkamp und Dr. Jörg Rövekamp-Wattendorf Punktion und Injektionen sicher vorbereiten Von Hardy-Thorsten Panknin Wie den Schlaf fördern? Von Kathrin Pulver und Sibylle Frey Stomaversorgung: Der Patient im Mittelpunkt? Von Jörg Schmal Wenn jeder Tag zählt Von Dorothee Schulte Gefährliche Stäbchen Von Siegrid Niklas Seite 7 Bewegung trotz Lähmung Von Dr. Uta Haas Der Paul kann nicht pinkeln Von Andreas Kocks Selbstbestimmt leben trotz Beatmung Von Ramona Förster Gute Pflege – es gibt sie noch Von Prof. Dr. Angelika Zegelin Tumorschmerzen wirkungsvoll behandeln Von N. Nestler, N. Krumm, S. Krutter, Prof. Dr. Dr. J. Osterbrink Auf der Suche nach Halt Von Corinna Kohröde-Warnken Bestens versorgt Von Beate Ebbers Männer pflegen anders Von Helmut Budroni Niedergeschlagen Von Holger Schlöndorf Führen + Entscheiden Die Generation Y gewinnen Von Prof. Dr. Anja Lüthy und Dr. Christian Stoffers Raus aus dem Jammersumpf Von Margit Hertlein Das Fell des Bären Dr. Michael Zaddach Prüfen Sie online: Wie gesund ist Ihr Betrieb? Von Sandra Bieler Falsche Infusionsmengen vermeiden Von Dr. Barbara Hoffmann Zum Wohle des Patienten Von Ludwig Thiry Was bringt das neue Gesetz zur Pflegeversicherung? Von Ingrid Drolshagen Wenn die Polizei kommt Von Dr. Anette Oberhauser Von der Idee zur „Schnappsidee“ Von Dr. Micheal Zaddach Seite 8 „Wir haben den Durchbruch geschafft“ Interview mit Barbara Steffens Der PKMS ist eine gute Sache! Ein Kommentar von Dirk Hohmann Wenn nichts mehr geht Von Corinna Schroth Zytostatika: Mitarbeiter schützen Von A. Heinemann, B. Kopp, R. Schierl, D. Nowak Beratung zur Kernkompetenz machen Von Prof. Dr. Christian Loffing „Ein Abwarten ist nicht mehr zu verantworten” Interview mit Irene Maier und Andreas Westerfellhaus Neue Aufgaben – neue Chancen Von Prof. Dr. Martin Moers Zufrieden mit Unzulänglichkeiten Von Dr. Michael Zaddach Jeder hat eine Stimme Von Dr. Johanna Feuchtinger Arbeiten, wenn andere frei haben Von Prof. Hans Böhme Die Geschichte vom offenen Brief Von Dr. Michael Zaddach Nicht zuständig, sondern verantwortlich Von Karin Rumke Entscheider im Hintergrund Von Lukas Schmülling Wenn Kinder sterben... Von Kirsten Höfer Wohin mit den „Studierten“? Von Prof. Dr. Christine Güse Das Votum, das keins sein darf Von Dr. Michael Zaddach Erfolgsfaktor Wertschätzung Von Katrin Blanck-Köster Die Zukunft ist elektronisch Von G. Schulte, D. Flemming, Prof. Dr. U. Hübner Erfahren und hochkompetent Von Ina Welk und Peter Nydahl Seite 9 Testamentserstellung: Hilfe erlaubt? Von Birte Puls Rein in die Gemeinschaft Von Dr. Andreas Uschok Und täglich grüßt... Von Dr. Michael Zaddach „Herber Rückschlag für die Pflege“ Interview mit Irene Maier Die Arbeitszeit beginnt in der Umkleide – meistens Von Sigrid Daneke Verwechslung Port und Periduralkatheter Von Dr. Barbara Hoffmann Das Wir-Gefühl stärken Von Frank Krursel Bäumchen, wechsel dich? Dr. Michael Zaddach Wegweiser für die Pflegepraxis Von Siegried Huhn Gute Mitarbeiter finden und binden Von Claudia Kost Versorgung aus einer Hand Von N. Wilhelm, S. Geiger, Dr. J. G. Böttrich Richtlinie zur Heilkundeübertragung – rechtlich eindeutig? Von Barbara Boßler Vom Wollen und Schmollen Von Dr. Michael Zaddach Transferhilfen sinnvoll einsetzen Von Martin Schieron Es ist noch viel zu tun Von Dr. Klaus Wingenfeld und Franz Schumacher Alles nur Panikmache? Von Kraus, Sniatecki, Kause, Plietker Projekt familiale Pflege begleitet Angehörige Von Beke Jacobs und Ina Welk i.v.-Injektionen: Im Hospiz oft die bessere Variante Von Tobias Neumann Was sollen uns diese Worte sagen? Von Dr. Michael Zaddach Seite 10 Wir machen möglich, was geht! Interview mit Werner Barbara Pflege muss attraktiver werden Von Dr. Boris Augurtzky Die Generation 50plus im Blick Von Katrin Blanck-Köster Ausufernd – oder halb so wild? Von I. Schmidpeter, L. Peters, Dr. P. Wieteck Schmerzmanagement: Wer ist verantwortlich? Von Sandy Braunsdorf Mitarbeiter wirksam mitnehmen Von Anna Meißner Pflege im Niemandsland Von Michael Zaddach Mehr als erfolgreich von N. Kasper, A. Vollweiler, P. Bechtel Es ist viel geschafft! Von Oliver Seibert Unterbringung und freiheitsentziehende Maßnahmen: Was ist zu beachten? Von Thorsten Siefarth Wie angehörigenfreundlich sind wir? Von Alexander Daldrup und Martin Schieron Die starken und die anderen Von Dr. Michael Zaddach Der familienfreundliche Arbeitsplatz Von Michael Korn Arbeiten trotz Krankheit Von Hannah Ritter Auf dem richtigen Weg Von Jorun Thoma Patientenrechtegesetz - profitiert der Patient? Von RA Henrike Korn Neustart oder Schadensbegrenzung? Von Michael Zaddach Dokumentation: So sind Sie auf der sicheren Seite Von Dr. Anette Oberhauser Offen miteinander reden Von Sven Koppehel und Udo Buschendorf Seite 11 Ambulante Pflege: Wer darf was? Von Patrizia Drube Da geht einem ja die Luft aus! Von Dr. Barbara Hoffmann Bilden + Forschen „Ich muss selbst leben, was ich weitergeben soll“ Von Prof. Dr. Angelika Abt-Zegelin und Andreas Kocks Neues Bettsystem mit „pflegerischer Wirkung“ Von G. Schröder, Prof. Dr. H. Mayer, Prof. Dr. Dr. J. Osterbrink Von Ballspiel bis Hantel-Training Von Th. Kleina, D. Vogt, Dr. A. Horn, Prof. D. Schaeffer B. Braun-Stiftung fördert indische Pflege-Studentinnen Von Brigitte Teigeler „Exzellente Forschung betreiben“ Interview mit Prof. Dr. Wilfried Schnepp Wo steht die Akademisierung? Von Stephan Lücke Wie gut läuft die Sterilgutversorgung? Von Prof. Thomas Busse Spezialisten für Transplantations-Pflege Von A. Rebafka, S. Ukena, Chr. Kugler Ein optimales System Von Otto Inhester und Gerhard Schröder „Managementwissen in der Altenpflege vermitteln“ Interview mit Prof. Dr. Andrea Thiekötter Ziel: Wirksamkeit von Kinaesthetics belegen Von Dr. V. Hantikainen, B. Marty-Teuber, St. Knobel et al. Umstrittenes Ausbildungsmodell Von Dr. K. Blum, Dr. S. Löffert, Dr. P. Steffen Wie den Tabakkonsum reduzieren? Von Sarah Claßmann und Christina Weidemann „Demenzsensibel werden“ Interview mit Angela Prattke Pflege Dual: Die ersten Absolventen kommen „Tausende Patienten sterben unnötig“ Interview mit Prof. Dr. Konrad Reinhart 12/13 1224 12/13 1229 01/13 92 01/13 96 02/13 198 02/13 202 03/13 300 03/13 302 04/13 360 04/13 398 04/13 400 04/13 406 04/13 408 05/13 508 05/13 512 06/13 616 06/13 618 07/13 714 Seite 12 Notfallpflege studieren Von Volker Mutmann und Rainer Pöpken Hart aber fair Von Andre Wagner und Katrin Brümmer Von der Ausbildungsentscheidung zum Beruf Von Mühlhausen, Wülk, Behrens „Gute Pflegeforschung rechnet sich in jedem Fall“ Interview mit Prof. Dr. Stefan Görres Die Übung macht‘s Von Dunja Kagermann Neues E-Learning-Tool verbessert Händehygiene Von Anja Stupp Der Pflegeberuf braucht höhere Bildung Berufsbild mit Zukunft! Von Gregor Benedikt Ottawa Die Ampel steht eindeutig auf rot Interview mit Prof. Dr. Wolfgang George Pflegewiki im Unterricht Von B. Zieger, C. Zink, Dr. J. Große Schlarmann Chemo: Welche Systeme belasten Patienten? Von Dr. Heike Schmidt Spiritualität als Kraftquelle Von Gabriele Kuhnt Bachelor in „Psychiatric Nursing“ von Christiane Beinroth und Christine Lohr Zeitmangel senkt die Pflegequalität Von Tilmann Müller-Wolff Fortbildung per Mausklick Von Jens Gieseler Chronische Wunden: Bessere Heilungschancen mit feuchten Wundauflagen Von K. Heyek, M. Augustin, K. Protz, K. Herberger, S. J. Rustenbach And the winner is... Von Stephan Lücke An Problemen wachsen Von Jörg Schmal 07/13 718 07/13 722 08/13 820 08/13 824 09/13 924 09/13 928 10/13 1030 Seite 13 DBfK-Aktuell Im Jahr der Entscheidungen Von Franz Wagner Gefragt: Neue Versorgungslandschaft vor Ort Von Gerd Künzel Wir sind Pflege! Von Uwe Seibel Anerkennung von beruflichen Kompetenzen Von Astrid Schürhoff und Barbara Schubert Den Kranken nicht schaden... Von Andrea Weskamm Realistische Chancen auf Heilkundeübertragung? Von Nadine-Michèle Szepan Ich wünsche mir Grenzen zurück... Von Johanna Knüppel Risiko Patientensicherheit im Krankenhaus von heute Was kann das Krankenhausmanagement von der Luftfahrt lernen? Von Hans Härting 12. Mai 2013: Tag der (chronisch erschöpften) Pflegenden!? Von Amelie Jansen Pflegeberufsausbildung an der Hochschule – duale Studiengänge in Deutschland Von Prof. Dr. phil. Margarete Reinhart Rauchzeichen Von Anja Kistler „Es ist oft nicht zum Aushalten!“ Von Wolfgang Pasch Der Mythos Kostenfaktor Von Stefan Werner Pflegende als politische Akteure Von Tanja Segmüller Die Versprechen der Politik nur Lippenbekenntnisse? Von Carola Stenzel Ambulante Behandlung onkologischer Patienten Von Sabine Kies, Jutta Räbiger Quo vadis, Pflegeausbildung? Von Gertrud Stöcker Expertenstandards 2.0 – was ändert sich? Von Carola Stenzel Ambulante Pflege – Meister der Improvisation ... Von Ali Celik Belastbare Netzwerke gesucht! von Gudrun Gille Neue Regierung bessere Politik Von Franz Wagner Ausgleichmassnahmen Von Rainer Ammende Auf ein Neues Von Christel Bienstein Sterbebedingungen in deutschen Krankenhäusern Von Prof. Dr. Wolfgang M. Georg Kategorie:Zeitschrift Kategorie:Zeitung